


Платок

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История с конфискацией</p>
            </blockquote>





	Платок

На подушке Дживса лежал платок. Его платок. Кружевной платок, конфискованный как неподобающий несколько дней назад. Берти закрыл и снова открыл дверь в комнату камердинера. Ничего не изменилось: платок был, Дживса не было. Вообще-то обычно он не нарушал территориального императива (Берти уже два дня учил это выражение, намереваясь блеснуть в «Трутнях»), но ситуация была из ряда вон выходящая: Дживс нужен, но поблизости его нет. Берти тут же начал подозревать самое страшное. Тетя Агата зайдет в гости или (просто ужас) приедет погостить на несколько дней… Может, землетрясение… нет, он бы почувствовал.  
И вот теперь платок. Сбитый с толку, полностью дезо… дезо… чего-то как-то там, он сел на честерфилд в гостиной и уставился прямо перед собой.  
\- Сэр? – донеслось из коридора. В гостиную просочился неизвестно куда отлучившийся камердинер.  
\- Платок, Дживс… - Берти скользнул по Дживсу отсутствующим взглядом.  
\- Платок, сэр?  
\- Платок и тетя Агата…  
\- Простите, сэр?  
Берти вернулся к реальности и как в первый раз уставился на одного небезызвестного к. Дживс возвышался над ним, как колосс. Берти вдруг очень захотелось встать, чтобы хоть как-то сократить это немыслимое расстояние между ними. Солнечный свет блестел в идеально уложенных волосах. На ум немедленно пришло воскресное утро: ему шесть или семь и его ведут в церковь. Ощущения были очень похожие…  
\- Ты где был, Дживс?  
\- Что-то случилось, сэр? – Теперь в голосе камердинера появился легчайший намек на беспокойство.  
\- Я тебя искал, тебя не было, я пошел к тебе в комнату, а там платок… Тетя Агата приезжает? – нескладно закончил Берти.  
Дживс покраснел, резко опустил голову, из прически тут же выбилась прядь и упала на лицо.  
\- Дживс? – испуганно спросил Берти. Такого он еще никогда не видел. Что он такого сказал…  
\- Простите сэр, я не осведомлен о приезде миссис Грегсон. Когда мы ее ожидаем? – Дживс, судя по всему, быстро взял себя в руки. Неужели его так сильно расстроил приезд тетушки?.. Хотя…  
\- Ой, Дживс. Она не приедет. Ну, то есть – ведь ты же нашелся, а значит, она не приедет…  
\- Сэ-э-р? – Таких высот брови Дживса еще не достигали.  
Берти попытался растолковать запутанный ход своих мыслей, но, кажется, не слишком прояснил ситуацию. Он и сам не совсем понимал, под каким предлогом тете Агате удалось проникнуть в его голову. Однако теперь следовало обратить внимание на платок. На волшебный, вызвавший внезапное смущение великолепного Дживса платок. Берти напряг извилины, внимательно глядя на Дживса, чтобы снова чего не упустить, и открыл рот.  
В дверь позвонили.  
Полтора часа и два коктейля спустя о платке Берти начисто забыл. Болтовня Бинго вообще действовала на него как-то странно. В планах были: прогулка по весеннему парку, обед в «Трутнях», знакомство с очередной любовью всей жизни Бинго, театр… ну, и на боковую.

***

Воспоминание о платке всплыло через неделю. При весьма странных обстоятельствах. Он пошел в кинотеатр (с Бинго и ах-она-прекрасной Селией, Сисилией или… ну, неважно).  
\- Джек, я люблю тебя! – воскликнула героиня.  
«Платок», - подумал Берти. Было совсем неясно, при чем тут платок, зато ощущение чего-то важного, какой-то главной детали, которую он упустил – знаете, как в детективе, – не отпускало. Он еле дожил до титров и под первым попавшимся предлогом улизнул домой.  
Нужно было подумать. Обычно этой частью у них заведовал Дживс, но тут его помощи ждать не приходилось. Платок. Берти хотел было налить себе скотча, но передумал – закурил вместо этого сигарету и уселся в кресло. Платок. Так-так-так… Он попытался вспомнить сюжет одного из детективов, где преступление раскрыли благодаря крови на платке. Ничего, кроме Джорджетт Хейер, не вспоминалось. Но там платки играли только… ну, исключительно романтическую роль. В смысле… Ну, такого же просто не может быть. Все эти платки возлюбленных, вся эта чепуха с разлукой, локонами и кружевными платками.  
Неся перед собой вощеные пакеты с покупками, в гостиную вошел Дживс.  
\- Добрый день, сэр.  
\- Ты что, влюблен в меня, Дживс? – отстраненно спросил Берти. В последовавшей за этим звенящей тишине он ошарашено наблюдал, как лицо его камердинера приобретает великолепный розовый оттенок, пакеты, как в замедленной съемке, летят на пол, а глаза Дживса увеличиваются в размерах почти вдвое.  
Берти захихикал и покраснел – совсем как девчонка. Он встал, сократив наконец расстояние между собой и этим смутившимся колоссом. Определенно, Дживс все же недооценивает его дедуктивные способности и осведомленность в делах любовных. Берти с улыбкой шагнул вперед.


End file.
